Rise of the Nephilim
by Jinouga
Summary: A collaboration with Nephilim King Michael, Finn was taken by Marceline to the very edge of Ooo to celebrate his 17th birthday however they meet up with a person calling herself Amazon Princess and ask to help their land only to meet Canyon, Finn will uncover the secrets of his past and know who he truly is.
1. Chapter 1: Amazon Princess

_**What's up readers? This story is a collaboration with Nephilim King Michael!**_  
_** It's NKM's OC and I hope you guys like our story. :)**_  
_**_**_

It is a very special day across all of Ooo as visitors flock together at the Candy Kingdom. In the plaza a party is  
currently taking place, different types of people and princesses were attending it , even Flame Princess is there  
"May I have your attention please.." Bonnibel said as all the visitors turn their attention to her.  
"Now please welcome our birthday celebrant Finn the Human!" people clap and cheer but started to wonder  
as to why Finn isn't showing up. "Finn?" Bonnibel said as she took a peek behind a huge curtain , Peppermint  
Butler and the other candy people who were supposed to be helping Finn was panicking Bonnibel gathered all  
their attention "Where's Finn?" said by the pissed princess.. Peppermint approaches here and said  
"Marceline took him your Highness.."

**Finn POV**

I was blushing as Marceline was carrying me bridal style floating our towards a place she'd said that I'll have fun  
with "Are we there yet Marcy?" I begin to worry or panicking as to I don't wanna see a pissed Bubblegum .  
"Relax Finn , today is your birthday and I have a surprised for you." she said while grinning at me.  
We arrived at some place called 'The Tavern' it was the only building in sight but there were many horses  
and other stuffs use to travel. "Glob.. What is this place.." I began to smell an odor not that it stinks too much  
but it was new for me. "Come on!" she said as she grab my hand and lead our way inside. When we went inside  
it was close to the marauders roughhouse, there were people drinking some were fighting but no one bats an  
eye on them and for most of the people they were all laughing. "Two beers please.." she said to the bartender  
"U...um... Peebs said I'm not to drink alcohol till I'm 18..." she puts an arm around me and hissed  
"I told you it's your birthday! relax and have some fun I'll deal with Bonnie.." she winks at me, me giving up  
cause even if I try to run away she'll just catch me in a few seconds _"Vampires..." _ as two beers arrived in  
front of us "To Finn!" she raised the glass "To me hehehe..."

**Marceline POV**

It has been three hours since we started drinking and Finn was... well let's say he needs help.  
_"Oh.. glob he's drunk!"_ he started laughing for no reason at all his cheeks were all red from all the alcohol  
and he couldn't even balance himself well even when he's sitting but I'm starting to think this was enough  
and at the same time I've never seen this side of him before so I just watched him.  
"Why did she leave me?" he said as I begin to look at him , his puppy yet teary eye and that sad face hit me  
_"He's so cute when he's drunk" _I chuckled and can't even take him seriously because of the face he's giving me  
"Don't worry Finn we are here... I am here.." I began to blush hoping he didn't hear the last part  
"Thanks Marcy..." he puts his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek , my eyes widened from the shock  
as I tried to regain my composure "Okay Finn let's go home now" I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Finn's  
shoulder too. "Did you say he's Finn? Finn the Hero? Guardian of Ooo?" After his break up with Flame Princess,  
Finn had lots of time doing hero stuffs and defeating the lich for the second time was a huge achievement  
_"So he's made a name for himself outside of Ooo."_

"I need you Finn the Hero..." Marceline and Finn who's still drunk trying his best to fight it.  
"Le-let's g-go then!" I catched him as he stumbles with his own foot. "Finn... Bonnie will be pissed le-" Finn  
cut off the vampire queen. "That's why we must go she's pissed!" Finn said in a drunk tone while laughing hard  
Marceline also found that it's best to let Bonnie cooldown for a bit.  
"What's your name?" Marceline ask, "I'm the Princess of the Amazon, Please call me Amazon Princess.."

_**_**_  
_**So what do you guys think? Leave a review and we'll see if this story will continue or not :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rena

_**Sorry for the super late update! I was really busy and Nephilim King Michael already gave me the outline a week**_  
_**ago... so sorry :(  
Enjoy the story! Leave us a review :3**_

* * *

"Come on Finn... let's go" Marceline dragging Finn as he kept on talking about his adventures and everyone was  
listening and laughing as they listen to Finn's stories. "I'm coming with you" Amazon Princess said, following  
the vampire as she drags her friend outside the tavern.

Marceline, carrying Finn on her back walks with Amazon Princess towards the Candy Kingdom.  
"I cannot believe a hero like him would be weak at drinking alcohol" Amazon Princess said  
"Well it's his first time" Marceline giggles remembering Finn being drunked at the tavern.  
"But don't worry he's really good at his hero stuffs" the vampire girl added.  
"Mhhhmmmh" Amazon Princess nods, not knowing why but she seems to trust Marceline

"Is that the..." Amazon Princess said  
"Yep" Marceline interjects "The Candy Kingdom" she added  
"Wow..." AP stood there in amazement not because of how the kingdom looked like but because it's made of candy and for so long it's still standing strong.

It was nighttime when they've reached the Candy Kingdom and everything was so quite, for some reasons Marceline didn't want to enter the kingdom, a pissed Bonnibel is never to be taken lightly.  
Both Marceline and Amazon Princess walks through the quite street of the kingdom, well there were a few people outside hanging out and some banana guards patrolling _"It's getting a little heavy.." _Marceline thought, she was still carrying Finn on her back and he's been sleeping the entire trip, Marceline moves Finn a little higher on her back but it caused her to blushed hard for Finn's hand was literally groping her breast, she looks at Finn but he's still out cold _"That's not a pillow, dummy!"_ she thought. After moving Finn a little again he let go.  
It's a good thing Amazon Princess didn't saw that, she was still marvelling at how the whole kingdom was made of candy.

"What do you think you're doing here?" they heard a voice behind them startling Marceline and AP.  
Marceline turns around "Geez! Bonnie don't scare us like that..." she said while laughing however the pink princess didn't laugh too._ "Yikes... she's totally pissed.." _Marceline thought "Cheer up Bonnie" she said  
"Where did you two go? Who's she and why is Finn out cold?" Bubblegum said while frowning.  
"Well..." just as Marceline about to say her excuse AP interjects "The hero is weak at alcohol" she said  
Marceline face palmed herself, she forgot to tell her not to say anything "Hehehe yeah..." Marceline rubbing the back of her head completely caught, Bubblegum sighs "He's still not old enough you know?"  
"Anyway let's go to my room and talk about it and why she's here" Bubblegum leading them at the castle and into her room "Alright, I'm kinda tired so let's make this quick" she said, yawning a little bit and sitting on her bed "Wait... Marceline wake him up first" she added, Marceline smirks and head towards Bubblegum's tub.  
She then filled the tub with ice cold water, Bubblegum watches and her face preparing to laugh. Amazon Princess and her curiosity also watched what it was that they're about to do.

"Finn... The sea is coming for you..." she whispers into her ear and finally dumping him in the tub  
"Waaahhh! aaaaaahH! help!" Finn wakes up flailing his arms and feet "Help!" Marceline and Bubblegum burst out from laughing as they high five each other for the successful prank, Finn got out of the tub running and still half conscious bumps into Marceline and they both fell down, Bubblegum on the other hand laugh even harder and louder as she drops a tear from laughing too much, However it was different for Marceline  
when she sees the hero resting his head on her chest, Finn was wet and cold however it was warmth that felt and nothing more. Blushing, Marceline quickly pushes Finn and act like it was nothing but her face was too hot and it was enough for her to leave the bathroom and walk back again in the bedroom.

After Finn got all sobered up, he was back into his usual self. Still narrowing her eyes at the two girls who pranked him a sweat drops from their head knowing that Finn clearly annoyed.  
_"A hero who gets drunked and one who is scared of water.. so much for the Hero of Ooo" _ Amazon Princess thought.

Marceline explains why Amazon Princess was here, the only question that remains is what's the problem.  
"A wizard who's indentity is still unknown awakens Borius" she said  
"Borius?" Marceline and Finn said in unison  
"Borius is a monster who's been imprisoned by the wizards of Wizard City" Bubblegum said  
"Woah math..." Finn said  
"Simon was there wasn't he?" Marceline said, on the verge of crying  
"Yes.. Somehow he still has control of himself at that time" Bubblegum said  
Tears were falling on her eyes as Finn locks his hand with hers and gives her a smile, weird it may be for her but with that simple smile she feels a thousand times better.  
"Thanks Finn.." she kisses his cheeks causing him to blush  
"Ehem..." Bubblegum interjecting, "Not to ruin your happy moments but we need a plan to stop this guy"  
"Yes... Um.. Of course.." Finn said "I wi-" when he was about to say something Amazon Princess interjects  
"I'd like to test his abilities... A hero who's afraid of water is kinda weak" She said somehow offending Finn  
"You're on!" Finn not thinking about it twice accepting the duel, chuckling "Finally some ac-"  
"Do it tomorrow... I'm tired and get out I'm gonna sleep" Bubblegum said  
"But Pri-"  
"Out. Now." Bubblesaid with authority, Marceline remembering Bonnie still pissed at them she drags Finn and AP outside  
"Finn is it cool if we stay at your place?" Marceline said  
"Totally.. Jake is not there anymore it's just me and BMO and he's probably asleep right now" Finn said  
And with that the three of them head towards the treehouse.

After eating dinner and taking shower they all started to sleep, Marceline and Amazon Princess took Finn's bed  
as he offered it to them, Finn was okay to sleep on the couch.

Finn groaning as he starts to wake up, he sits on the couch still fighting the feeling of sleeping some more.  
He yawns as he grabs a milk, chugging it down.  
"A bath would be nice..." heading upstairs and grabbing a towel in his room forgetting that there was supposed to be two girls sleeping there, little did he know that one girl was already awake and out of the room  
As he enters the bathroom, he was so sleepy that he didn't realized that the shower was on.  
removing the shower curtain he finally wakes up completely when a girl screams at him  
"FINN! WHAT THE!" the girl said, Finn's eyes widened as he completely saw a naked paled skin girl.  
"Ma-Ma-Marceline! I... I'm sorry!" Finn running outside the bathroom his face completely red no.. redder

Eating breakfast everyone was silent, Marceline all pissed and embarrassed at the same time  
Finn felt the same way as Marceline well not pissed but pure embarrassment.  
They started to walk towards the Candy Kingdom, yet again an awkward silence envelops around the three of them. Arriving at the kingdom and was greeted by Princess Bubblegum.

"Would you like to test each other now?" Bubblegum asking Finn and Amazon Princess  
"Whatevs..." Finn said smiling  
"Yes please" Amazon Princess said  
Both fighters now facing each other, as they both smiled the two of them are excited to test one's abilities  
"Rules?" Finn said.  
"Hand to Hand combat... If one cannot continue to fight anymore or if someone surrenders, agree?"  
"Agreed.." Finn said  
Bubblegum took a second and look at them "Begin!" she yells as Marceline a few people watches the fight too.

_"Damn... this girl is huge..." _Finn thought as Amazon Princess was slightly taller than him, with the body of an athelete _"Tall, strong with an athletic body.. curves. wait what? I mean the breast no ugh! damnit!" _somehow he couldn't resist admiring at how beautiful Amazon Princess was, When Finn had reached the age of 16, Jake talk about a woman's body part and all about the Tier especially 'Tier 15' and when he saw Marceline this morning he had this weird feeling of wanting to see more. Deep in his thoughts Finn received a strong punch on his abdomen sending him a few feet flying.  
"Not bad..." he said, panting and using much of his strenght to stand up  
_"I can't beat her with strength.. I'll need my agility to defeat her..."_ Finn thought of a plan on how to put her down  
he started charging towards her and dodging her attacks, left and right he dodges then spinning around her, Amazon Princess clench her fist, spinning herself and attacking Finn in somehow like a tornado  
Finn chuckles as he just put a foot on hers causing her to lose her balance and stumble down on the ground.  
"Do you yield? Finn got on top of her and smirks.  
"Yes... um... " Amazon Princess was blushing so hard as he looks at Finn  
"What? is there something on my face?" Finn ask somehow confused  
Amazon Princess looks at his hand, Finn followed her eyes only to see that his hands were touching his breast  
"Glob! sorry!" Finn said  
"It's okay" she said smiling  
"I'm really sorry Amazon Princess..." Finn kneels down, Amazon Princess grabs his hand and locks it with hers  
"Please, call me Rena.." she said, Finn blush at the warm smile that she gave him  
Marceline at a distance growled a little, seeing how Finn and Rena was so close to each other.

* * *

_** Again I'm so sorry for the late update! :(**_  
_**Enjoy and please do leave a review :3 **_  
_**Thanks Nephilim King Michael for the outline :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: That's him?

_**Chapter 3! **_  
_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Ahem!" A certain vampire girl was clearly jealous of what's happening between Finn and Rena, getting their attention.

Both of them were not dense enough not to notice what Marceline meant. They quickly turned around hiding  
their faces which was clearly blushing.

"What?" said Marceline , Princess Bubblegum hitting Marceline with her elbow and giving her a smirk.

"Jealous" somehow that smile of the pink princess annoyed Marceline, she remained cool and composed.  
"Shut up.." the raven haired girl replied, looking at Finn and Rena.

"I guess it's best if we go now." Finn said, "I'm coming with you guys" Marceline said shyly, Finn was staring at her blankly _"She's coming with us?, That's cool and all but why?" _ Finn thought seeing how the vampire queen  
always stayed at her home playing with her ax bass.

"My boat is coming tomorrow, you guys can prepare on what will you bring." Rena said.

"But I'm good to go." Finn said "I'm cool too.." the raven haired girl said "just a few clothes and I'm good" she  
added.

"Fiiiiiiiin!" in a distant a voice can be heard, they all look at it and a giant yellow thingy was running towards  
them. Finn , Marceline and Princess Bubblegum smiled as they all knew who it was, as for Rena she saw a giant  
yellow monster dog thingy.

"Jake!" the boy replied "What are you doing here?" he added.

"Well... I heard that you're going on an adventure" the yellow dog said as he returned to his original form.  
"Good thing I made it, I wanted to say goodbye to my lil bro bfore he goes" he added, Finn patted his head.

"We set sail tomorrow, we didn't knew it until now that Rena here has a boat that's gonna give us a ride" the boy smiled as he points his finger to Rena, Amazon Princess approaches them well Finn to be exact.

"Nice to meet you , Jake the magical dog" she said smiling, Across all of Ooo and well beyond it Finn and Jake was the first to be discuss if it's about hero stuffs but outside Ooo, no one knows what they look like.

"Pleasure, m'lady" Jake grabs her hand and kisses it. Finn was surprised at how his friend reacted. The dog never  
did that to any of the princesses and if he does it should be Hotdog Princess, Finn slightly chuckles as he thought  
of Jake and Hotdog Princess being a couple.

"Since you guys aren't going until tomorrow can I borrow him?" the dog said, looking at each of them.

"Of course, Jake" Rena smiled , Princess Bubblegum simply nods.

Jake grabs Finn as he turned to a huge dog "I'm coming with you guys" someone said just as Jake was about to  
walk. They all turned their attention to the voice and saw Marceline floating towards Finn.

"Uh... not to be disrespectful or anything Marcy, but this is guys stuff hehehe" Jake said.

"Fine..." Marceline pouted, clearly defeated. She couldn't do anything about it since it's guy stuffs.

"Marceline" Princess Bubblegum yells at her "I'm going back to the castle, please take care of Rena" the princess  
waves her hand as she walk towards her castle.

"Great..." she mutters to herself.

"Well, we have the whole day to ourselves... what do you wanna do?" the vampire ask.

"If it's alright let's stay at your house and just.. talk or something?" AP replied with a smile, clearly she's not the  
type of person who hangs out a lot or have many friends. It was clear for her that she was also princess material  
like Bonnie but at the same time very different from her.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Finn" the dog said "Have you been eating a lot?" he ask. Finn lifts up his shirt to see his belly same as it was

"No man..." he ask nervously "Am I getting fat?" the boy then remembered how much work he has done just to  
get back in shape after they met the business man dudes.

"I'm not sure... I don't see much difference but I can feel it when you sat there." the dog replied.

"I guess you're just weak!" Finn said teasingly "Anyway whatcha wanna talk about?" he ask.

There was a wicked smile on Jake's face "You've been hanging out with the ladies huh?" he said in a seductive  
and teasingly tone.

"Whaaat? no way.." Finn said, somehow it's part true or is it he was just so dense that he didn't realize it?

"If Flame Princess was here..." Jake continued teasing his little brother.

"Dude..." Finn said now clearly embarrassed. "Stop.." he said while laughing.

"Tier 15 bro... Tier 15" Jake's head suddenly pops up infront of Finn and giving him a smirk.

The boy blushed harder than before, he alreayd knew what Tier 15 was all about.

Jake burst out laughing at the face of his best friend "You should see your face!" he said while his laughs continue

"But seriously, that Amazon Princess is hot!" Jake said , Finn just facepalm himself and said nothing more.

"And now... I'm gonna give you what they call 'The Talk' hehehe" Jake said, somehow Finn knew it's not going to  
be good.

_Marceline & Rena 'a few hours later'_

A few hours of just talking with each other. Marceline saw that she wasn't as bad as she thought. She was kinda  
fun to be with though her taste of fun was quite different from normal people.

_"Guess that's what the Amazon can do to you.." _ Marceline chuckles a little at her thought.

"Anyway as a princess you've got to have suitors?" Marceline ask but before Rena could answer a knock on  
her door was heard, Marceline floated to her door and opened it.

"Mind if I join you guys?" it was none other than Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"It's sure is rare for you to be here, Bonnie" Marceline said smirking, she knew that Bonnie has something was  
up, She didn't know what but she just knew there's something fishy going on.

The two princesses sits down, there was an awkward silence amongst them until Marceline cuts it.

"So... you didn't answer my question yet?" the raven haired girl then stares at Rena while sipping the color of  
red on her strawberries.

"Yes, I've had tons of them" She said with a little pride in her tone.

"Anyone good?" Marceline ask her again, Bonnibel was quite confused as to what they're talking about

"What's the topic?" the pink princess interjects, as she grab the white strawberries and eats it.

"Suitors" they both said in unison, while there was a hint of annoyed tone in both of them.

The three of them looks at each other then started laughing. there was a common bond that they share and that  
was the annoying suitors in their life. Marceline didn't get anymore suitors after leaving the Night-O-sphere.

"But did you found someone worthy?" Bonnibel then ask the Princess of the Amazon.

"Well... Finn was the only one I saw.." Both Marceline and Bubblegum's eyes widened , their mouth agaped

"Bu...bu...but you've just met him!?" a stuttering vampire girl ask.

"Yeah but the stories of him... his adventure... and what he has done" Rena started to blush at the same time  
she started to daydream about Finn or so the two thought.

_Next Morning..._

Finn joined by Marceline and Rena , walk towards the docks waiting for the ship that Rena has promised to come.

A few minutes later and a ship was on sight, it clearly spelled 'Amazon' on it.

"Basing on how that ship looks like... it's our" Finn was interjected by Rena "ride? yes.." chuckling a little.

After a little more waiting the ship and landed and the Amazonians started to got out and re-stock their ship  
And again after a few more minutes of waiting . The ship has finally set its sails towards the Amazon Kingdom.

Finn got out of his room and heads towards the deck of the ship, his eyes gazing up and down , left and right.  
All he saw was girls in their 'Amazon outfit' _**(AN: you guys can imagine that yourself :3 )**_

"This is too distracting... thanks Jake..." the boy muttered as he remembered how 'The Talk' went. When he thought it was supposed to be Finn do that to the only woman you love... No, Jake said something different..  
It was how to get or attract someone into doing the Tier 15 with him.. "Glob it Jake! now I can't get if off my mind)  
Finn said.

"Princess! I don't supposed you believe this is the real Finn the Human?" an amazonian was arguing with Rena.  
Rena was just silent, letting out a deep sigh she replies "Do you trust me?" the other amazonian was shock at  
the question her princess just gave her.

"Of course... you've been my best friend since we are kids... but.." the girl paused.

"But what?" Rena said.

"When I heard stories about the 'Hero' I thought he's gonna be a huge strong man?" pausing again "with big arms  
and strong body and a warrior who's fearless" she said.

Finn then checked his body, He wasn't weak and all instead he had a body of a seasoned fighter, some scars were  
left on his body in both of his adventuring and hero work. He wasn't too buffed but he was stronger than most  
men with bigger body. He was a little slim yet muscular.

"I supposed sparring with him with quite you down?" Rena said smiling at her.

"Please! that boy won't stand a chance!" the amazonian said.

Finn got up to the helm of the ship, it surprised Rena that Finn heared everything, a slight embarrassment run  
through her face for letting someone talk to him like that.

"Are you ready?" Finn took a stance

"No weapons, First one to surrender or if a fighter is unable to continue then the match is settled" Rena said.

"You're gonna get it kid" the amazonian said.

Somehow Finn felt something within him... even he himself didn't understand what it was.

Finn smirked "Begin!" Rena yelled.

The two quickly dashed forward against each other.

* * *

_**Please dont forget to Review&Review :3 **_  
_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! If you have any question you can always message me or Nephilim King Michael**_


	4. Chapter 4: She doesn't like me that way

_We are sorry for the late update. Things got too busy for me and time wasn't my ally but here it is Chapter 4.  
_

* * *

"Not bad" the amazona said

"So... you're still doubting that I'm Finn?" said the boy who wears a bear cap.

"You aren't that bad but if you can't defeat me then even if it's really you then you're useless" she said "you even brought a dirty woman with you." she added as she pointed to the vampire with messy hair, Marceline however didn't mind the insult and continued to pick on her nose, not caring even if the whole world see her.

Vein on his head popping at the insult she gave at Marceline "Hey, you may insult me but I can't let you insult my friends!" he was really pissed by the insult.

"Sure thing... kid" the amazona said, that made something inside of Finn snap. He hated being called a kid, especially since he is the hero of Ooo and not just by title, he even defeated 'The Lich' and what really pissed him off is that whenever he tries to flirt or ask Princess Bubblegum to flirt with him, she keeps on calling him 'Child' 'childish things' 'a kid like you wouldn't understand'

'Kid, huh' the boy thought, removing his hat releasing his golden hair. As his hair foreshadows his eyes, Marceline and Rena knew that somehow even if it's just the slightest amount that his eyes glowed, a second it may have lasted but it's enough for the both of them to see the sapphire that glowed in his face.

'Woah..' they both thought in unison.

"What now? is the kid gonna cry?" the amazona teased, then suddenly charging to Finn, recklessly, she positioned herself in a punch that would sure knock out anyone even the Lich if possible.

"It's Ov-" before she could finish... no before she could even punch the boy who was standing still, she found herself flying outside the ship.

"What the he-" then suddenly a loud splash, causing everyones attention to the amazona who was thrown overboard. After a few seconds of a jaw-dropping moment they all looked back to Finn. Who was also surprised at what he did.

'How the glob!?' the boy thought, his eyes widened looking at both of his hands. 'Where did I find this strenght? Wait did I do that in the first place?' thoughts run through his mind he even considered Marceline, the girl who can turn invisible had somehow interrupted the match.

Rena stood still, with the rest of them until she remembered a certain friend being overthrown.

"Oh shoot! Turn around!" she yelled as the helmsman turn the ship around.

* * *

After a few minutes, Finn was being swarmed by the Amazonas, asking him if he's really strong, some even ask of his war stories, and even a question that tick Marceline and Rena. 'Do you have a woman?' Fortunately for the both of them, Finn was being ask before he could even answer, as they approach the amazona who's got thrown overboard Marceline decides to help Finn, but inside her it's more like helping herself.

"All right guys that's enough, I think" the vampire said as she goes through the wall of amazonas who had cornered Finn.

Murmurs and whispers about 'Who does she think she is? is she Finn's woman?' 'I know right, perhaps she just like the hero' 'I don't like her.'  
Feeling really annoyed she tried to smile comically and gives her hand to Finn.

"Thanks, Marcy" the boy said, and Marceline giving him a wink causing the young hero to blush.

"Thank you, Princess" said by the amazona who's got thrown, She was wet from head to toe and was much surprised as they are by that kid.. no that man did.

She approached Finn, being the second in command, the others give way in respect.

Finn was taken aback at what she did next, she bowed in front of him, her upper body now at the height of Finn's waistline.

"I'm sorry, Finn" she said "I'm sorry I doubted you.. I doubted my princess" she pleaded in forgiveness.

"Um... It's cool" he replied, as he sweat drop, not really used to things like that "It's really fine um..."

She then stand up straight again, with a warm grin on her face "Tina... it's Tina" she said shyly, the others were quite confused, their superior, who was always tough and had a unbeatable aura, Now stood shyly, like a little girl who's being introduced to a guy she likes.

"You... um can you please change?" Finn said, pointing at her. The crowd, including Marceline and Rena looks to the direction where Finn pointed out.

Her entire clothes, sokaing wet, letting her entire figure become a sight to see. Finn blushed hard as he saw her curves. He really didn't think that way to girls or rather he was too innocent to even know about it, But something inside him has awaken, an urge to touch her all over.

Tina smirk "Like what you're seeing?" she said, Finn simply nodded all of them were dumbfounded at his honesty at the same time the innocent on his face. They all knew just from how he nodded that he didn't know stuffs about that sort of thing, or maybe he do but it's so little that 'babies' might be the only thing that comes into his mind.

"I think you've seen enough.." Marcy said, resting her elbow on Finn's shoulder.

"I agree" Rena said " I'll come to your room later when dinner is ready and you... go change" Tina tried to argue with AP but before she could say anything "Now." was the next word that came through her princess's mouth. "Yes, Princess" she said, pouting as she made her way into her quarters.

"Just one more thing, Rena" Finn said "I'd like to have a little spar with you.. I didn't know where'd that came from but don't worry I won't try to throw you off.. I think.." he added, Amazon Princess simply nods it had been an honor for her to have a little fight with the hero the first time, the second time would be even more. They both took their position, Rena just got out with a change of clothes "Just charge to me and I'll try to stop you or carry you.." he said, the princess smiled and nodded at him.

Rena, run at a very high speed with the intention of ramming her body into Finn.

The boy took deep breaths and prepared himself.

_THUD!_

A lound sound of two bodies hitting each other was made.

"Ouch...ouch...ouch...ouch..." the princess of amazon repeatedly said, as she lies down on the floor.

"mhmmhmhmhmhmmh" the sound of someone being gag or something that was put into his/her mouth was being made.

Rena look down only to see Finn "I was on top of him.." she said in a apology tone.

"With your boobs to be precise.." Marceline interjects, clearly not wanting to see that part. She stood up and the boy quickly breath in all the air he could manage, while his face was all red. "I... I am sorry, Finn" she said "No, no.. It's me who should say that.." he smiled as he graciously accepts Rena's hand.

"Ugh..." Marceline said, turning invisible and floating her way to the crows's nest.

* * *

"Can we please talk into my quarters?" Rena said, clearly the eyes that glared on her wasn't really that comfortable since Tina was part of them.

"Thanks, but maybe later.. I gotta talk to Marceline about this unknown powers.." he said, the princess said that it was okay and that he should just come to her quarters if he feels like it. The boy thank the princess and left to search for his friend, seeing as how she wasn't part of the crowd which is now dispersing and returning to their duties, the boy started to look into her room but found no one except the luggage she brought with them.

"Marcy... oh Marcy..." he said in a sing song voice. It was already dark and only a few members of the crew was out into the starry night.

Finn suddenly hears a humming sound, hearing as how the voice sounds so familiar he followed the direction where the music was coming from, only to see the raven haired girl, humming into the night as the winds blew on her hair letting it all go freely and the bright light that the moon was giving lets her pale skin shine brightly like a diamond. 'Wow... she's so pretty...' he said, however he remembered all those time that Marceline said 'Finn, I don't feel that way to you' and the time when he asked her out to movie night, seeing at how Bubblegum once again rejected him. he asked Marceline and in the end he had to cover ip up with 'I just want to see the movie...' he lets out a deep sigh, clearly disappointed that the vampire didn't look that way at him, till finally approaching her from behind.

"Hey, sup?" he said awkwardly

"What the heck, Finn?" she replied, giggling a little to herself "Why are you talking like that, it's awkward" she added.

"Huh.. oh sorry hehehe" he said "So what's on your little vampire mind?"

Marceline hit him in the shoulder with a light punch as both of them laugh.

"Nothing much, just remembering the past is all" she smiled, reassuring the boy that there's nothing to worry about.

The night grew older as they continued talking about their past, how they were both left behind well for Finn he didn't knew the reason why his parents left him but he hoped that it had better been a good one. They continued talking, how Jake's family adopted him and for Marceline t'was Simon who adopted her and took care of her until he became the Ice King.

As the cold breeze of the night continued, the two felt like they were talking forever both feeling the same for each other but at the same time thinking if the other one likes her that way, for Marceline well it's 'Does he still like me?'

* * *

_Well... I guess that's about it, still don't know about Nephilim King Michael if we should add Tina to Finn's love interest. and since we haven't discussed anything yet I didn't write what she looks like._

_Please Enjoy! and don't forget to leave us a review ;)_


End file.
